


Lost Sky's Song

by KeybladeCryptography



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeCryptography/pseuds/KeybladeCryptography
Summary: You'll have other summersBecause I'll give you my life
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Lost Sky's Song

Sometimes I catch these echoes

Sometimes I feel like I might have to go

Looking in the morning mirror

The sleeping afterimage isn’t clear

These twilit days are hazy

My friends asked me if I’m crazy

I don’t remember what I miss

But there has to be something more than this

The truth is creeping closer

A shadow beyond the horizon line

I’m losing my composure

And I’m running out of time

Starting to realize

I’m an imperfect reflection

Could it be that I’m

Not the one they wanted?

Does it matter if I beg for

My right to exist?

Can I have a little longer

to breathe, to live?

I see you when I’m sleeping

I get the sense I’m not just dreaming

Searching for answers in your eyes

The exact same shade as mine

If I could call out your name

Would my world ripple with change?

I think I’m starting to remember

That nothing good can last forever

My sun’s going to shatter

If you try to watch yours rise

The pieces of me scatter

Lost in you, a slumbering sky

Maybe I’m nothing

But an imperfect reflection

What if you are

The one they really wanted

Please, can I beg for

My right to exist?

Is it so wrong to want

To breathe, to live

Nice to meet you, Other

I am the shadow cast by your light

You’ll have other summers

Because I’ll give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> So. I don't know how to play any instruments or anything but I wrote this several months ago when I was first getting into KH and loved Roxas immediately and this has been sitting in my google docs ever since. I remain incredibly proud of it which is rather uncommon for me. Anyway. You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrepusculeChaos) if you'd like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
